Anekdot Hukum Peradilan
by Sabaku no Satsuki
Summary: Bagaimana jika para tokoh SnK memparodikan sebuah anekdot tentang hukum peradilan di suatu negara? gajekah? mau tau? baca aja dan siapkan kamus karena akan ada banyak bahasa daerah terutama bahasa Jawa. hehehe... CHECK THIS OUT!/OC for Author and her assistant.


Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama  
Anekdot Hukum Peradilan © Hmm… siapa ya? Yang pasti bukan saya

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor & Parodi

Cast :

Eren Jaeger

Rivaille

Hanji Zoe

Jean Kirstein

Bernard Hoover

Reiner Braun

Marco Bott

Connie Springer

Warning : doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fav, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-

enjoy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : Hajimemashitte minna…! Watashi wa Sabaku Satsuki desu. Atau lebih mudahnya, panggil saja saya Tsuki-san.

Yuko : Watashi wa Yuko desu. Yoroshiku! Saya asisten dari Tsuki-chan.

Tsuki : Ini adalah fanfic SnK saya yang pertama di dunia ffn. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang salah penokohannya. Dan fic ini berdasarkan pengalaman saya waktu pelajaran Bhs. Indo yang membahas tentang teks Anekdot Hukum Peradilan. Dan entah kenapa, saat guru Bhs. Indo saya memberi tugas drama tentang itu anekdot, saya mendapat ilham untuk membuat fanfic dengan chara SnK sebagai tokohnya.

Yuko : O iya! Selain itu juga, akan ada tamu dari fandom Naruto. Siapa itu…?

Tsuki : Nah, mari kita sambut…

Tsuki+Yuko : CHOUJI AKIMICHI…!

Chouji : Hah?! Aku? –nunjuk diri sendiri–

Yuko : Ya iya dong! Udah sana! Ntar gak selesai-selesai loh! –nendang Chouji–

Tsuki : O iya, untuk dialog yang berformat italic itu, narasi dari Yuko. Dan tanpa banyak bacot lagi… happy reading minna…! 

.

.

#Hukum_Peradilan#

.

. 

Plok! Plok! Plok!

"Pengumuman untuk para member Scout Legion!" seru Tsuki, author fanfic ini, kepada seluruh pasukkan pengintai. Di sampingnya ada cewek bernama Yuko sang asisten.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mikasa kepo.

"Sebentar. Yuko!"

"Oh! Hai!"

"Bacakan pengumumannya!"

"Okey Tsuki-chan! Ahem!" kata Yuko lalu berdehem. "Guys, hari ini Tsuki-chan bakal ngadain drama tentang kehidupan politik. Ya, bisa dibilang ini sebuah anekdot"

"Dan untuk pemainnya, udah aku tentuin sendiri di bukuku. Khukhukhu~" lanjut Tsuki sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku catatan bulukkan berwarna hijau. Tak lupa dengan seringai ala iblis yang terpampang manis di wajah cantiknya –Jiah… authornya narsis– #FotoFotoNarsis.

"Matte! Siapa kamu seenaknya saja nyuruh-nyuruh kami main drama?! Lagian kan kami belum tentu setuju! Ya gak?" protes Eren.

"Betul tuh apa yang dikatakan Eren! Jangan ngambil keputusan seenaknya dong!" sahut Jean membenarkan Eren.

"Ah… pokoknya aku gak mau oncom(?)! (tahu itu udah terlalu mainstream sih soalnya). Kalian –terutama yang terpilih– harus nurut sama aku! Karena perkataanku itu mutlak!" tuntut Tsuki sampe minjem kata-katanya kapten emperor dari fandom sebelah. Padahal mah dia lebih mirip sama si _apologetic mushroom _kalau udah di kelas, alias suka dibully. Lho! Lho! Ini tuh fanfic SnK… atau KnB sih? Okey… abaikan!

Dan akhirnya semua anggota Scout Legion (terutama yang terpilih oleh author geblek ini) mau gak mau harus nurut. Toh gak ada salahnya juga kan main drama?

"Okey! Karena semua udah setuju, ayo kita buat dramanya sekarang! Dan kau Yuko, kau yang akan jadi naratornya!"

"Siap, Tsuki-chan!"

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai! Kamera! Rolling! Action!" seru Tsuki dengan senyum semangat.

"_Once upon a time, ada seorang tukang pedati imut yang rajin dan tekun menjajakkan dagangannya di pasar_" kata Yuko memulai narasinya.

Terlihat Eren, si tukang pedati, sedang sibuk membereskan dagangannya. Setelah itu, dia menunggangi kuda yang ternyata adalah Jean. Ya, karena mukanya kayak kuda, makanya dia dijadikan kuda. Oh… sungguh malang nasibmu, Jean… -dihajar Jean-

"_Suatu hari, ketika si tukang pedati tersebut melewati sebuah jembatan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara…_"

KREKK!

'Aduh… punggungku encok… gila! Eren kecil-kecil kok berat banget sih?!' dumel Jean dalam hati sambil menahan encok di punggungnya. Yups, sebenarnya suara 'krek'-nya itu berasal dari punggung Jean yang remuk itu.

"_Lalu, si tukang pedati beserta kuda dan dagangannya pun jatuh kesungai. Dagangannya juga hanyut di sungai_"

"Ck! Kuso! Ini pasti gara-gara si pembuat jembatan nih! Membuat jembatan aja gak becus! Gimana kalau membuat anak coba?" dumel Eren pada si pembuat jembatan yang tak tau ada di mana.

"Woy! Eren! Yang terakhir itu gak ada dalam naskah tau!" omel Tsuki dari bawah panggung.

"O iya ya… sorry sorry…" kata Eren nyengir.

'Tak ku sangka, ternyata Eren juga diam-diam menghanyutkan' batin Mikasa dan Armin sweatdrop melihat teman kecil mereka pervert juga.

"Awas saja! Akan ku laporkan pada Hakim!" kata Eren lalu pergi meninggalkan TKP.

"Oy! Eren! Tolongin gue dulu dong! Encok nih!" kata Jean yang udah kayak mayat hidup.

"Ah! Lu kuda diem aja deh! Gue lagi marah nih sama si Pembuat Jembatan!"

"Temeeeeee"

"Okey… CUT!" seru Tsuki sebelum suasana jadi runyam.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Sekarang ini suasana panggung sudah seperti di pengadilan dengan Rivaille yang berperan menjadi hakimnya.

BRAKK!

"SAYA TIDAK TERIMA, YANG MULIA HAKIM! SAYA TIDAK TERIMAAAA!" teriak Eren frontal setelah mendobrak pintu yang tak berdosa tersebut.

"Bisakah kau tenang, bocah? Kau kira ini hutan apa bisa teriak-teriak kayak tarzan aja?" tegur Rivaille dengan tampang stay cool.

"Yee… saya juga oncom(?) kali kalau ini tuh pengadilan bukan hutan"

"Hah? Oncom?" tanya Rivaille dengan wajah dongkol sedongkol-dongkolnya ikan tongkol(?).

"Ish! Pak Hakim ini tinggal di jaman apa sih? Kamseupay sekali. 'Tahu' kan sudah terlalu mainstream, makanya diganti oncom" jawab Eren dengan gaje-nya. Semua penonton sweatdrop.

"Oh… gitu toh… eh?! Apa tadi kau bilang?! Berani-beraninya kau ngatain aku dengan sebutan 4L4y itu?! Kau sudah bosan hidup ya bocah? Mau aku menendangmu dengan _fabulous kick_-ku kayak pas di episode 14, hah?!" ancam Rivaille yang langsung OOC.

"Eh? Ampun deh jangan bunuh saya! Ntar kalau saya dibunuh, Tsuki bisa ngambek dan gak mau ngelanjutin fanfic gaje ini lagi" kata Eren sambil nunjuk Tsuki di belakang panggung yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam. "Heichou pasti gak mau kan jadi gak eksis lagi di fanfic Tsuki selanjutnya kalau Heichou bunuh saya di fanfic ini?"

"Eh? Benar juga ya?" guman Rivaille sambil melipat tangannya ke dada lalu sebelah tangannya mengelus dagunya dan manggut-manggut. "Ya sudah. Lalu apa maumu untuk datang ke pengadilan ini?"

"Ampun yang Mulia Hakim! Saya tidak terima jika harus kehilangan pedati berserta kuda dan dagangannya gara-gara jembatan rongsokkan yang roboh itu. Dan pokoknya, itu si Pembuat Jembatan harus dihukum! Kalau tidak, gue rape lu" lapor + ancam Eren.

"Stop! Stop! Aku gak setuju kalau Eren jadi semenya Heichou! Aku maunya Eren yang jadi uke dan Heichou semenya!" protes Yuko yang fujoshi-nya kumat.

Krik! Krik! Krik…! Bunyi jangkrik di atas genting… jangkriknya turun… tidak terkira… cobalah tengok… dahan dan ranting… pohon dan kebun… jangkrik semua… –digentayangi arwah Ibu Sud karena udah seenaknya ngubah lirik lagu ciptaannya–

A few minutes later…

"Gomenasai minna! Yang tadi itu kesalahan teknis. Mohon dimaklumi…" kata Tsuki setelah memberi benjolan di kepala Yuko dan Eren.

"Ugh… ittei yo Tsuki-chan!" rengek Yuko sambil mengelus benjol di kepalanya.

"Makanya penyakit fujoshi itu jangan dipelihara mulu! Bikin rempong aja! Dan kau, Eren! Siapa suruh kamu mau ngelakuin adegan yaoi dalam drama fanfic ini? Uhh… udah sana ulangi dialognya!" omel Tsuki. Gimana gak marah coba, kalau tiba-tiba ada adegan yang kayak 'Ah~'; 'Uh~'; 'U..u..a..a'(?) dan sebagainya di fanfic non-pairing?

"Haa… apa boleh buatlah" kata Eren yang kapok cari gara-gara lagi. Atau… lebih tepatnya kapok dihajar lagi sih. Dasar payah, sama cewek aja kalah. –ditelen Eren versi titan–

"Ampun yang Mulia Hakim! Saya tidak terima jika harus kehilangan pedati berserta kuda dan dagangannya gara-gara jembatan rongsokkan yang roboh itu. Dan pokoknya, itu si Pembuat Jembatan harus dihukum!"

"Oh… gitu ya? Hm… baiklah. Pengawal Hanji!"

"Siap yang Mulia Hakim!" seru Hanji yang udah nongol dengan secepat kilat.

"Cepat bawa kemari si Pembuat Jembatan!"

"Baik, yang Mulia!"

Dan ketika Hanji mau beranjak dari situ…

"Eh? Ano, yang Mulia Hakim! By the way, si Pembuat Jembatan itu di mana ya rumahnya?"

Rivaille tepuk jidat.

"Aku juga gak tau! Makanya cari dong!" kata Rivaille yang udah gondok.

"Hanji-san! Pake ini aja!" kata Eren sambil menunjukkan sebuah pintu berwarna pink.

'Perasaan kok aku pernah liat tu pintu ya?' batin Tsuki saat melihat pintu pink itu.

"Eren, ngapain kamu bawa-bawa pintu gak jelas itu?" tanya Rivaille.

"Enak aja ngata-ngatain ini pintu gak jelas. Ini tuh pintu kemana saja yang aku comot dari kantong Doraemon tadi" jawab Eren watados. Wah… cari mati ini anak. Masa ngaku nyolong di depan hakim?

"Hm… boleh juga. Hanji, kau pakai itu saja biar cepet!"

Jiaaaaaah… kirain si Eren bakal dihukum juga gegara abis nyolong pintu ajaibnya Doraemon.

"Aya! Captain!"

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

10 detik kemudian…

Hanji kembali ke pengadilan dengan menyeret Bernard selaku si Pembuat Jembatan.

"Ampun, yang Mulia Hakim. Kenapa inyong digawa nang kene?" tanya Bernard dengan logat Tegal.

"Kesalahanmu sungguh besar!" jawab Rivaille dengan garang.

"Lha! Emange salahke inyong iku opo? Ojo sekarepke pitnah uwong yo!"

"Eh! Asal kamu tau aja ya! Jembatan yang kamu buat itu benar-benar bobrok, sehingga membuat si Tukang Pedati berserta kudanya jatuh ke sungai"

"Oh… yo nek koyok ngene yo ojo salahke inyong! Salahke bae tuh si Tukang Kayu. Kan kayu sing inyong gawe jembatan iku soko dheweke" kata Bernard.

"Hm… bener juga ya. Kalau bukan karena si Tukang Kayu itu, mana mungkin jembatan yang dibuat si Pembuat Jembatan ini bisa roboh" gumam Rivaille yang entah mengapa bisa ngerti bahasanya Bernard.

"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang lu get out dari sini" kata Rivaille pada Bernard. "HANJIIIIIIIII!"

"Siap! Boss!"

"Cepat cari si Tukang Kayu di rumahnya!"

"Lha?! Emang rumahnya di mana, Bos(ok)?"

"Ya terserah mau cari di mana! Mau ke hutan kek, ke gurun sahara, hipotermia di kutub utara, hilang di segitiga Bermuda… dan jangan kembali! Dasar kau parasite!" kata Rivaille yang ujung-ujungnya nyanyi lagunya Gitar Ketawa. Hanji sweatdrop.

"A-aye! Captain!"

"_Lalu, si Pengawal Hanji pun mulai mencari si Tukang Kayu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian…_"

"Aye naon atu, neng? Napa saya dibawa ke sini?" tanya Reiner, si Tukang Kayu, dengan logat Sunda. Sekarang ini, dia sedang digiring Hanji ke pengadilan.

"Udah… diam aja! Si Bos lagi manggil kamu" jawab Hanji yang sedang menyeret Reiner.

"Yang Mulia Hakim, aye naon teh saya dipanggil kemari? Salah saya apa?" tanya Reiner ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Rivaille.

"Aye naon! Aye naon! Eh!" bentak Rivaille menggebrak meja.

"Eh, kucing!" teriak Reiner latah.

"Kesalahanmu itu besar. Kayu yang kamu sediakan untuk dibuat jembatan oleh si Pembuat Jembatan itu rapuh, sehingga si Tukang Pedati beserta kuda dan dagangannya jatuh"

"Oh… kalau begitu teh, bukan salah saya atuh. Kan saya hanya membeli kayu-kayu itu dari si Penjual Kayu. Jadi ya salahkan saja si Penjual Kayu"

"Hmm… benar juga. Ya udah, Hanjiii…!"

"Ada apa lagi, yang Mulia Hakim?"

"Cepat cari si Penjual Kayu dan bawa ke sini!"

"Kayunya?"

"Ya orangnya lah! Gimana sih?"

"_Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, pengawal Hanji harus merantau mencari si Penjual Kayu. Dan ketika kembali bersama si Penjual Kayu itu…_"

"Marco? Kau… ini beneran kamu, Marco? Kau masih hidup ternyata? Wah… lama kita tak bertemu! Aku merindukanmu…" kata Jean yang langsung memeluk Marco yang sedang berperan sebagai si Penjual Kayu. Dan masalah encok di punggung Jean sudah hilang berkat balsam otot G*lig*.

"Oy! Reuninya ntar aja pas dramanya selesai!" tegur Tsuki kesal.

"O iyaya? Ya udah, aku pergi dulu ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Aku akan selalu merindukanmu…" kata Jean dengan lebaynya sebelum diseret keluar oleh Sasha.

"Yang Mulia Hakim, ada apa bapak nak tangkep saya? Apa pula salah saya?" tanya Marco dengan logat melayu.

"Kesalahanmu?" tanya balik Rivaille yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Marco.

"Kesalahanmu adalah… kayu yang kamu jual kepada si Tukang Kayu untuk dibuat jembatan oleh si Pembuat Jembatan itu rongsokkan, sehingga si Tukang Pedati jatuh berserta kudanya" jelas Rivaille.

"Oh… kalau macam tu permasalahannya, ya jangan salahkan saya! Salahkan saja pembantu saya yang gendut, jelek, dan tukang makan itu"

"Lho? Kok bisa nyalahin pembantumu? Kan kamu yang jualan?"

"Lha? Justru itu, saya emang yang bagian jualan dan terima uang saja. Pembantu saya, yang bagian nyari kayu. Saya menjualnya dua kayu seringgit" jawab Marco jadi kayak si Mail yang ada di Upin-Ipin.

"Eh! Siapa juga yang mau nanya harga kayu yang kamu jual?" protes Rivaille.

"Hm… yalah! Yalah~!" sahut Marco malas.

"Kalau begitu, di mana pembantumu?"

"Dia pulang kampung ke Konoha"

"Konoha?" tanya Rivaille ragu yang langsung dijawab anggukkan Marco.

"Hm… baiklah~! Hanji…!"

"Ana opo maneh tah, yang Mulia Hakim? Aku wis kesel bok kongkon bolak-balik terus!" keluh Hanji yang bahasa Jawanya keluar.

"Sekarang, cepat cari pembantunya si Penjual Kayu yang ada di kampung Konoha!"

"Lha, pembantune sing ngendi? Trus Konoha iku opo maneh?"

"Wis ora usah kakehan omong kowe! Cepetan goleki si pembantu sing gendut, jelek, dan tukang mangan, neng Konoha!" omel Rivaille yang jadi ikut-ikutan Jowo.

"Tapi…"

"Ora usah karo tapi-tapi! HEY KAMU! PIMPINAN SAYA AMBIL ALIH!" gertak Rivaille yang membuat Hanji langsung ngacir ke Konoha. Sementara Tsuki di balik layar jadi teringat sama senpai B*nta*anya yang galak-galak dan sok berkuasa itu.

"_Dan dengan berat hati, si Pengawal pun pergi ke Konoha sambil menggerutu. Bahkan di dalam hatinya pun, Pengawal mengutuk sang Hakim supaya kuntet terus_. Amin…" kata Yuko membaca narasi lalu mengamininya. Sedangkan Rivaille udah ngasah pisau yang ada di 3DMG buat nyembelih Yuko, selaku narrator drama ini yang mengatainya kuntet dan mengamininya sendiri. Oh… poor Yuko…

'He…he…he… untung saja kata Yuko, aku bilangnya dalam hati. Kalau seumpama aku harus mengatakannya, aku juga pasti bakalan disate sama si Heichou' batin Hanji bersyukur.

"Ehem! Okey! Okey…! Lebih baik kita langsung saja ke tersangka selanjutnya!" kata Yuko yang udah keder-keder ngelihat itu pisau udah tajam panjang lagi. Emang dikira Yuko mau mati muda karena disembelih pake pisau maneuver gear kayak titan cuma gara-gara ngatain si Heichou uhuk–kejemnancebol–uhuk itu kuntet.

"Okey…" kata Yuko setengah berbisik. "_Akhirnya, setelah melewati banyak rintangan, mulai dari nyasar ke luar angkasa, kecemplung got, kepleset buah durian, sampai dikejar bencong taman lawang, si Pengawal berhasil membawa si Pembantu yang Tinggi dan Besar_"

"Tadaima…" kata Hanji yang penampilannya udah kucel sekali.

"Kemana aja kau ini? Trus mana pembantunya?" tanya Rivaille.

"Sorry pak Hakim. Saya tadi sempet nyasar ke luar angkasa. Udah gitu kecemplung got, terus kepleset duren, dan paling parahnya lagi saya sampe dikejar ama bencong. Bayangkan Pak, betapa menderitanya hidup saya!" cerita Hanji mendramatisir.

'Yee… itu mah emang derita lo!' batin Rivaille sweatdrop.

"Tapi… setelah saya berkunjung ke klinik Tong Fang serta diuji di IPB dan ITB, akhirnya kutemukan pembantu yang bapak cari. Ini dia!" lanjut Hanji sambil menunjuk Chouji, si pembantu besar.

"Ano… ada apa ya saya dibawa ke sini?" tanya Chouji.

"Ada apa katamu? Emang kamu gak tau salah kamu apa?" tanya balik Rivaille secara tajam, setajam… SILET! (sfx: opening acara Silet di RCTI).

"Lha? Kan saya tidak dikasih tau? Makanya saya tanya"

"Kesalahanmu amat sangat besar sekali pake banget lagi. Bahkan besarnya bisa nyamain badan gembrotmu apalagi waktu kamu gunain jurus… jurus apa ya…? Hm… ha iya! Bakiak no jutsu!" kata Rivaille ngawur.

"Ck! Baika no jutsu kali…" ralat Tsuki yang sedang membaca manga Naruto.

"Yo, pokoke ngono kuwi" kata Rivaille yang Jowo-syndrome-nya kumat.

"Kowe reti, gara-gara kowe nyediani kayu elek kanggo dijual si Penjual Kayu marang si Tukang Kayu, trus digawe jembatan karo si Pembuat Jembatan, si Tukang Pedati karo kudane jatuh ke sungai. Are you understand?" jelas Rivaille yang ngalor-ngidul plus bahasa campur sarinya.

"De-demo…" kata Chouji yang sebenarnya 'ora mudeng' sama penjelasan si Hakim yang kelewat absurd dan juga gaje.

"Dema… demo… Hanji! Cepat bawa ini gentong berjalan ke penjara dan sita semua uangnya!"

"Sip! Pak Hakim!"

A few minutes later…

"Bok! Ampun yang Mulia Hakim! Penjarane kesempiten, jadinya si pembantu itu ora kamot yen dilebokake ing penjara. Udah gitu orangnya kere lagi" kata Hanji mengadu pada si Hakim.

"Dasar Bego! Makanya pake dong akalmu! Jangan cuma bisanya mikirin titan aja! Emang kau mau nikah apa sama itu titan? Cepat cari pembantu lain yang kurus, pendek, dan punya banyak uang!"

"Yo wes, tapi mengko gajiku kudu nambah lho ya?! Aku wis kesel tau bolak-balik"

"IYA! CEPETAN…!"

"Sekarang?"

"Ntar nungguin keponakkannya si author punya sim" jawab Rivaille ngaco. Sedangkan Tsuki dan keponakkannya yang ada di sebuah kota di Jabar bersin-bersin.

"Ya… ntar pak Hakim keburu tua dong! Kan tahun ini keponakkannya Tsuki-san baru berumur 2 tahun. Itu aja masih nunggu satu bulan lagi"

"MAKANYA CEPETANNNNN!" bentak Rivaille udah gondok. Sungguh OOC sekali kau, Tuan Heichou…

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Pak Hakim… ini nih si pembantu kecil dan punya banyak uang" kata Hanji yang udah balik lagi sambil membawa Connie, si pembantu kecil.

"Ya udah. Cepat bawa dia ke penjara supaya fanfic ini cepet kelarnya. Aku udah bosen tau dijadiin OOC terus" kata Rivaille sambil mendelik ke arah Tsuki yang lagi masang pose peace (^_^)V.

"Eh! Eh! Eh…! Salah saya apa?!" tanya Connie kebingungan.

"Salah kamu adalah pendek, kurus, punya banyak uang lagi. Hanji, cepet masukkan dia ke penjara!"

"Siap Bos!"

Sesaat kemudian…

"Bagaimana, Minna? Udah adil belum hukum peradilan di negeri ini?" tanya Rivaille kepada seluruh penonton.

"ADILLLLL…!" jawab all chara plus readers dengan serempak.

"Nah… betul! Betul! Betul!" kata Rivaille niru Upin-Ipin.

"Pak Hakim yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, mana gaji saya? Kan saya sudah menjalankan semua tugas dari bapak" tagih Hanji dengan semangat empat lima.

"Ya udah, nih bayaran buat kamu karena udah membantu saya dalam menegakkan hukum peradilan di negeri ini. Itu uang cukup kok buat beli permen lima bungkus" kata Rivaille sambil memberikan Hanji uang lima ratus perak. Sedangkan Hanji menerimanya sambil nangis darah. Okey… itu lebay.

"_Dan akhirnya, setelah si pembantu kecil dan punya uang banyak dipenjara, si Hakim beserta pengawalnya hidup dengan tidak bahagia selamanya. The end_" narasi Yuko menutup pertunjukkan gaje barusan.

"Nah… karena fanfic ini udah selesai dengan gajenya, Tsuki dan Yuko pamit undur diri dulu. Jaa~" kata Tsuki lalu ngibrit entah kemana.

"Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, Minna…! Bye!" kata Yuko ikutan kabur.

.

~#~

.

"Uwaaaahh… Rivaille-heichou peliiiiitttttt!"

Tau kan teriakkan pilu siapa?

.

~#~

.

-_-FIN-_-


End file.
